In many applications, a fluid connector is used for testing, filling, flushing of a fluid conductor, such as a pipe or tube, which requires leak free connections. The connector must grip and/or seal the fluid conductor without leakage or detachment from the fluid conductor, upon application of fluid pressure or vacuum.
Some currently existing fluid connectors do not disclose adequate compensating means for the fluid conductor tolerance variation and/or raised burrs on the fluid conductor end.
For example, some connectors must be adjusted for tube size variation by rotating a threaded cap. Too large a setting and the connector will not grip the fluid conductor or tube, while too small a setting and the connector may break or damage the fluid conductor or tube upon actuation.
Some connectors do partially address the problem of tube variation by using two cam/lever systems that independently grip and seal. However, these connectors use two levers. With the lever that actuates the gripping mechanism so easy to move under pressure that it will release the grip and allow connector to fly off under pressure. These connectors also marr the surface of the test pipe in order to grip the test pipe.
Some other connectors would have difficulty with a raised burr on the end of the tube because the collet in the collet assembly does not expand.
Yet some connectors use a bell shaped collet member which must penetrate the test piece surface to grip. This collet would be damaged if used on a hard surfaced test piece. Some of the current designs may release the gripping action of the collet under fluid pressure, in an accidental actuation of the lever or other mechanism, which closes or locks connector to the tube.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages associated with such a fluid connector.